ObMod: Deja Vu 6
Characters * Mascot * Flag * Mark Mish Location * The Coventry, Gotham City, NJ * February 1st 2017, 1257 Local Time VOX Archive * Flag: opens, padded footfalls, beer bottle lid hiss, sigh, clatter, gulp, gulp, sigh Got the house to myself. Let's see what's on the ol' boob tube... Hopefully boobs. click Ah... There we go... Between Em's cable package and Angie's alcohol supply, I am living the dream. swig, gulp, sigh, distant coughing, chuckle, swig, gulp, sigh, distant scratching, distant groaning, door opens * Mascot: pawsteps, cough strained: Sticky. * Flag: What the hell? * Mascot: cough strained: Sticky! * Flag: Uh... screentap Let's us see... KordSearch... Gotham City exterminators... Is there one 'T' in city or two? * Mascot: cough strained: Sticky! * Flag: Okay... Em's got some messed up rodents. I guess Angie was right, she should clean her apartment more often. * Mascot: wheeze faint: Sticky! * Flag: Huh, sounds like you're choking... How about that? Maybe I can hold off on the exterminator. * Mascot: wheeze, wheeze faint: Sticky? * Flag: Why are you looking at me like that? click, click, television volume increased, broadcast: rhythmic music and moaning, naughty chuckle Oh. That's interesting. gulp, sigh Honestly, not sure if I knew humans could do that... faint wheeze, broadcast: rhythmic music and moaning, slow gulp, groan Could you have the decency to not stare at me as the light fades from your eyes? * Mascot: wheeze: Stic... ky? thud * Flag: gulp, long groan, clatter, padded footfalls, grapple Okay, fine, furball... Let me see here. gag Ew... Stop your squirming, you overgrown rat-thing. Ah... There it is. Something in your throat... gag, obstructed cough Hold still. Dammit. I almost got it. gag, obstructed cough Almost got it. cough, relieved gasp Ha! I got a... hairball?! Ew! Nasty! clank, clank Huh? What's that? A furball shouldn't sound like that... What did you eat? * Mascot: Sticky sugar! * Flag: Sticky sugar? Cotton candy? I hate to break it to you. That ain't cotton candy. * Mascot: Sticky sugar. Sticky! * Flag: Wait... You're talking... Earth rats don't talk. What are you? * Mascot: Sweet. clatter * Flag: Wait. You have a collar? Lemme see that. footfalls, metallic clatter Mascot? Huh... oh and it says here on the back: "if found, please return to Ellie MacKay..." Wait a minute! I've been replaced! * Mascot: angry chittering, smack, thud Sticky! chittering, growling * Flag: Yeah, I kicked you. What you gonna do about it? * Mascot: Sticky sticky! growling * Flag: Yeah, sticky sticky back at you ,bub. You brought this on yourself, moving in on my Ellie! * Mascot: Sugar sweet! Sticky sticky! * Flag: You make no sense! * Mascot: Sticky sticky sticky stuff! * Flag: Yeah, well, back at you! * Mascot: rapid footsteps Sticky! chomp * Flag: Ow! Dammit! that hurt! Let go of my arm... I'm not a damn chew-toy, you- * Mark Mish: opens, footsteps, door closes Oh, Flag... You know where I can find Mike? * Flag: Uh... One moment, man... I got a monster rat gnawing on my arm right now. * Mark Mish: Mascot! Let go of him! * Mascot: rapid scampering, angry chittering * Mark Mish: Huh, wonder what got into him... He looks like he's having just a bad a day as I am. * Flag: And you are? One of Em's younger boy toys, I presume? Who... for some reason is not alarmed at all by a talking sock monkey in front of you and somehow knows how to communicate with rat-things? * Mark Mish: Ha... Is that your way of saying you don't want to acknowledge me in these shades? I'm sorry. They're not the most trendy, I know. clatter I had to make do with what I could find. For some reason, I woke up in my old dorm room. Weird, huh? * Flag: Yeah... Tell me about it. Everything about my last five minutes has been super weird... Who are you, again? Seriously, this time. * Mark Mish: It's me... It's Mark. * Flag: Did you deliver a calzone that one time I ordered from Tony's before Angie yelled at me not to order delivery food? * Mark Mish: Flag, come on, what's going on with you? Look at my eyes, man... We're blood-brothers. * Flag: Wait... Hold on... Whoa... Whoa... * Mark Mish: You remember now? * Flag: Nope, I'm sorry... I just needed to watch that. You see that, man? This was some top quality porno there. * Mark Mish: clatter, glass shattering, sparks I'm being serious, Flag! * Flag: Okay... I see that now, but... but... did you have to break the damn TV, Mick? * Mark Mish: Mark. * Flag: I thought you said "Mike". * Mark Mish: I was looking for Mike. He stays here a lot. * Flag: Who is Mick? * Mark Mish: I don't know. You said Mick, not me. * Flag: Wait, now... Mike? * Mark Mish: Yes. Mike. * Flag: Is that what "Em" is short for? * Mark Mish: What? No! * Flag: Well, then who the hell is Mike then? * Mark Mish: Mike! The A/V club looking kid, good with bow and arrow? * Flag: ... oh... right... okay... I know what you're talking about now. He was here last night, but Angie kicked him out. * Mark Mish: Angie kicked Mike out? What for? * Flag: Putting the moves on Ellie. * Mark Mish: What?! You serious? What happened to Leon? * Flag: Leon? Whoa, I've been drinking too much for this conversation... or not enough... Probably not enough. footfalls, swig, swig, swig, gulp, long sigh Okay, who is Leon? * Mark Mish: Ellie's boyfriend. * Flag: I thought that was Mike... * Mark Mish: Mike? No... They're friends, but... Well, I don't know... What something happened. * Flag: Okay, and you are... Connor? * Mark Mish: What's wrong with you? Your memory is especially awful today... * Flag: Yeah... Tell me about it. * Mark Mish: Wait, what's this doing on the floor? clatter, rustling Em's gem? * Flag: Em's? Whoa, no way. If that's valuable, that's mine. I pulled it out of that rat-thing. Not Em... Hey, wait... Why is it shinning like that? * Mark Mish: I think... I think it's reacting to my devil essence. * Flag: Devil essence? What now? You have devil essence, too? * Mark Mish: Dude... You gave it to me. * Flag: Whoa, I must have been really drunk. I honestly don't remember how long its been since I laid with a dude... Whoa, how old are you again? * Mark Mish: Blood transfusion... * Flag: Oh... Right... Wait, so, when did this happen? * Mark Mish: When Mike skewered me. * Flag: Oh, so Mike guy... He plays the field, huh? Well, I'm telling Ellie to break it off with him. He sounds like a real jerk. * Mark Mish: Wait a minute... I shouldn't be alive... the Anti-Monitor stomped on my head in... Yes... In Slaughter Swamp... with Panthra. gasp Panthra! We got to go find Panthra! * Flag: Uh... Okay... Say, can i hold onto that gem for a bit... and on an unrelated note, i think I heard that Panthra guy is hanging around the pawn shop five blocks over. Let's start there, yeah? Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues from ObMod: Deja Vu 5. * Story continues in ObMod: Deja Vu 7. * In ObMod: Hell to Pay 14, Mark and Panthra fought the Anti-Monitor, and it appeared that Mark had been stomped to death. This may be the reason why he still remembers some things from the previous timeline: ** Flag giving Mark a blood transfusion in ObMod: Dangerous Ground 11. ** Michael spending time in Angie's apartment, and Ellie's new boyfriend Leon in ObMod: Hell to Pay 3. Links and References * ObMod: Deja Vu 6 Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Mascot/Appearances Category:Flag/Appearances Category:Mark Mish/Appearances Category:The Challengers/Appearances Category:The Coventry/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline